Mana
Mana (also known as MP) is a stat that is the resource of many champions necessary to cast most of their abilities. The mana pool is represented by a bar below the green health bar and two numbers ( # / # ) in the middle of it. The first one is your current amount of mana and the second refers to the maximum amount you can store. As a gating mechanic, Mana is designed to eventually inhibit casting and force the user to return to base, rewarding the laner with the most efficient mana usage and creating a pressure point. uses mana starts with a certain base mana, which increases by a small amount at each level-up. Mana and can be improved in various ways, allowing player's to invest in increasing their up-time or reducing their down-time - a champion's maximum mana can be increased with items, abilities and runes, it stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. This allows players to invest in increasing their up-time or reducing their down-time. Mana passively regenerates over time and can be restored through various means. See mana regeneration. * Mana has a gold value of }} per point. Manaless Some champions do not use mana as their secondary bar, these champions are referred to as manaless. See manaless. Mana as scaling Champion abilities * * and * * , , and * * }} Items * * * * * }} Runes * * }} Neutral buffs * Increasing mana Items Champion specific items * * * }} Champion abilities * Runes * * }} Champion abilities cost The following champion abilities have a mana cost that decreases with rank or level. Ability cost decreasing with rank * * * * * * * * * Ability cost decreasing with level * abilities: ** ** ** ** List of champions' mana : Manaless champions are not considered in this list. Trivia ''Last updated: August 31, 2018 – V8.17'' * The maximum attainable mana without is with at level 18, thanks to his which increases his based on his . * Base stats: * Runes: ** (+4 mana) ** ( as a secondary path) ** ** ** * Items: ** 6 (+6 (1400 mana + 50 AP +10% CDR) +10% CDR) * Buffs: ** ** ** Three buff ** (from the ) ** (consumed) ** (consumed) : Relevant mathematics: * mana before = 1250 + 410 + 8400 = ** Base = ** Runes = (+4 mana) + = ** Items = 1400}} = * AP before passive and AP multiplier = 300 + 174 + 130 = ** Items = 50}} = ** Runes = + + + = *** AP from **** Total CDR = + 10%}} + + = 90% **** Excess CDR = 50% **** AP = 50 2 = ** Buffs = + = * AP multiplier = 1 + }} = * Applying the formula (see ability details) * = (b'' + 0.0005''abx) / (1 - 0.000015''bx'') * mana = ( + 604 ) / (1 - ) = mana'}} cs:Mana de:Mana es:Maná fr:Mana pl:Mana pt-br:Mana ru:Мана zh:魔法值 Category:Magic champion statistics